


Keep Your Hands Off Their Son

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: After presenting, Yuri hasn't been able to track down when his heats as an omega would come.During practice, it comes without warning and Yuri has to wait at the rink for his dam and sire to get him away from the public.While waiting, however, a nearby alpha smells the strong scent coming from Yuri.(Will Yuuri and Victor make it in time or will it be too late?)*TRIGGER WARNING FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT BUT I PROMISE THERE ARE NO DETAILS!*
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 8
Kudos: 235





	Keep Your Hands Off Their Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaxMattel666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kiss It All Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223387) by [MaxMattel666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxMattel666/pseuds/MaxMattel666). 



> This idea just can't seem to leave my mind, so I'm gonna throw it in here, but I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> I always like the idea of Yuuri and Victor saving their son, Yuri, or being there for him whenever he needs them. 
> 
> Also, after reading the Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics 'Podium Family Fluff' by MaxMattel666, I truly loved the idea of the whole familial dynamics which is something Yuri needs...the poor guy QwQ.
> 
> And for those of you who didn't finish reading the whole summary of this story: *TRIGGER WARNING FOR SEXUAL HARRASEMENT BUT I PROMISE THERE ARE NO DETAILS!*

Yuri officially hates today.

Just an hour ago, Yakov told him that practice was over, but since the next competition was coming in two weeks; he had to be stubborn enough to stay at the rink for extra practice time.

And guess what? His fucking heat decided to greet him half an hour after Yakov left and he was all alone.

Yuuri and Victor had an off day today and were out, not at home. Not close by to the rink.

He remembers freezing right by the borders of the rink as he felt the room getting really hot and felt an urge to immediately curl up into a nest and the panic he felt when he realized how exposed he was to the public and would need to head home quickly.

He remembers struggling to remove his skates while waiting for Yuuri to pick up the phone. When the skate came off, the call was finally answered and Yuri grasped it tightly as he clutched his abdomen and tried to answer his dam clearly.

_"Hello?"_

"M-mama..."

_"Yuri? Are you okay?"_

"M-my heat...please come get me."

_"Oh God! Yuri where are you?!"_

"Rink..."

_"Stay right there Yuri, papa and I are coming to get you, okay?!"_

"Please hurry...I'm scared..."

_"I know baby, I know. We'll be right there- Vitya can you drive any faster, please?"_

  
Yuri can feel the distress coming from Yuuri as he hung up, they were both scared. Yuri's scent would just get stronger and he would be able to be found by any nearby alpha.

After dressing himself in his team jacket over his training outfit, Yuri waited by the rink doors, outside. He couldn't stay in any longer because it was getting too hot and the rink was meant to close. It's been 10 minutes since he called Yuuri and his heat was just getting worse.

Which is why Yuri officially hates today.

He could be found standing by the doors, his hood pulled up, trying to hide whatever he can from his scent and his hands clutching his abdomen in pain as he prayed for his dam and sire to be here soon.

Luckily there weren't many people around during this hour, but Yuri still doesn't wish to be out in public. Any alpha nearby could easily find him and he wouldn't be able to do anything.

Yuri began shifting in his spot and felt himself getting hotter by the minute.

"Mama, please hurry..." He mumbled quietly.

Yuri started looking around him for any bright pink car passing by, but he noticed worse than just a bright color.

An alpha (by the looks of it) was standing a few feet away from him, staring at the blond with a small smirk that made Yuri freeze in fear. He removed his phone from his pocket and was trying not to look suspicious. He immediately started texting his recent contact, which was Victor and sent a quick message:

_'Alpha nearby please hurry papa!'_

The message was sent quickly, but when Yuri looked up, the alpha was right in front of him. The blond jumped back and his back hit the wall of the ice rink building, fear crawling up and his eyes widening as he stared at the older man before him. The smirk on that man was growing as he saw Yuri back up in fear but that didn't stop him from taking a step closer, his hand resting right beside Yuri's head.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks, what's an Omega like you doin' out at this late hour?"

Yuri tried bringing what's left of his energy and confidence as he started moving sideways, trying to make a run for it, but the man put a hand on the other side of his head, blocking his exit route.

"Let me go!" Yuri yelled at the man.

The man just chuckled: "Let you go? Why should I let you go? Why don't you let me show you a good time?"

Yuri's fear grew as he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket rapidly, he started shaking a little trying to find any way of getting far from this man.

"NO! Listen asshole, just-just leave me alone!"

"Fiesty one, eh?" The man put a hand on Yuri's left cheek and Yuri struggled to back away, tears were now burning his now red eyes: "Why should I leave a pretty one alone? You seem to need some help sweet cheeks."

"No! I want you to leave me alone!" Yuri tried running but was immediately caught from the back of his jacket and shoved back on the wall. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks, he was terrified.

All he wanted was his mama and papa.

"Now where do you think you're going? We're just getting started." The man grinned as he began feeling up under Yuri's shirt; his legs were used to cage Yuri as he used the other hand to hold his mouth shut.

Yuri was now crying, screaming through the man's hand as he tried struggling himself out of the powerful grip.

"Mama! Papa!" His scream muffled out.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of you little one." The man chuckled.

His hand was heading down to Yuri's pants-

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY SON!"

Yuri felt the weight of the man getting pulled off him and was replaced with a protective grip as familiar arms hugged him close. The scent of his dam surrounded him as he was held by Yuuri safely. Yuri flung himself deeper into his dam's arms as the tears spilled like waterfalls, his sobs muffled under his dam's jacket.

"I'm here! I'm here baby! Oh my God...I'm here." Yuuri's voice cracked as he held his pup close, tears falling from his own eyes.

He and Victor stopped the car in front of the rink immediately when they caught sight of a man attacking their pup. The fear and anger came in as quickly as they left the car and ran towards the two. Victor's anger was bigger than his worry. His alpha instincts kicked in and he pulled the man away, ready to give him a beating as Yuuri rushed to their pup, holding him away from danger.

Yuri heard the sounds of punches and grunts of pain from behind his dam but he couldn't bring himself to look up, not when he was finally safe in his mother's arms.

"I was so scared mama, I was so scared!"

"I know, I know. We're here now, don't worry baby. You're safe I promise! I'm so sorry we weren't here sooner."

Yuri wanted to reassure his dam that he didn't need to apologize, but all that came out as a sob as he felt his dam's arms tighten their hold on him.

"AND YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM! YOU HEAR ME?!" Victor's voice boomed through the night time silence as the sound of rushing footsteps echoed away.

A few seconds of silence, excluding Yuri's sobs, were heard until Victor spoke again.

"Oh, pup! Are you okay?" Victor's hands reached for Yuri's wet cheeks as the blond finally got to see his sire's comforting expression: "He didn't hurt you, did he? Please tell me you're not too hurt pup!"

"I-I-I'm ok-okay..." Yuri sobbed out as he reached for his sire with one arm.

The family huddled into one hug, the parents releasing as many comforting pheromones to surround their son. Yuri's sobs quieted down after minutes of him just being held safely by Yuuri and Victor and that's when he noticed that he was still in his heat.

"C-can we please go home? I don't want to be out here."

Yuuri, having remembered Yuri's state, immediately guided his son to the car as Victor started it up: "Of course, pup. Let's go."

In the car, Yuuri sat in the backseat, his pup held in his arms as maternal omega instincts riled him, his anxiety screaming at him: _'Your pup's not safe, someone will hurt him, get him out of here.'_

Victor felt the worry and smelt the distress from his omega and drove faster, trying to get home as quickly as he possibly can. He was mad, so mad. Not only at the man but at himself for not protecting his family as he promised. He vowed to protect them no matter what...and he failed, tonight proved that.

Opening the door wide, Victor did a quick check on the inside of their house before allowing Yuuri and their pup in, the older omega dragging Yuri to his room to get started on the nest as quickly as they could. As the two worked on the nest and getting Yuri in a quick shower, Victor checked every room and space in the house, after he closed the door and Makkachin began trailing behind the man. He made sure there was no danger within the house, he didn't want his family to get hurt anymore.

He didn't even notice that he stood frozen in the kitchen until Makkachin rubbed his head on Victor's leg reassuringly. The man bent down and pet the dog before making his way to Yuri's bedroom.

Upon entering, Victor saw Yuuri nowhere to be found, but Yuri safely tucked in. His panic kicked in as he found himself rushing to Yuri's side. Yuri was clutching a blanket from Victor and Yuuri's bed and was surrounded with a bunch of clothes, blankets, and pillows as well as his stuffed tiger. His eyes were resting, closed, but they opened when Yuri felt the distress from his sire.

"Papa?"

Victor looked up at his pup: "Da, Yura?"

"...Mama is in the shower." Yuri replied after taking a guess at why Victor would be in panic mode. He realized he guessed right when Victor let out a small sigh of relief.

"And how are you feeling, pup?" Victor asked.

"Better, heat still sucks." Yuri replied: "Now go to mama." He knew that Victor wanted to make sure his omega was okay after making sure his pup was as well. Victor smiled knowingly and leaned in, kissing Yuri's forehead before getting up and walking out of the room, keeping the door open in case Yuri needed anything.

When Victor opened the door, his ears caught the sound of soft crying as the shower ran from the pole stuck to the wall. The alpha undressed, made sure the door was closed, and opened the shower curtain.

Yuuri was standing under the rushing water, head down and tears mixing in with the warm water. Victor felt his heart twist as he placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders. The omega, having sensed the alpha coming into the shower, immediately turned and put his hands on Victor's chest and put his head over them, crying his eyes out as Victor's arms went around, clutching Yuuri tight as he let the omega cry. 

His heart broke, his guilt grew as he felt tears falling down his own eyes.

"I'm sorry, Vitya! I should have never suggested going somewhere far! It's my fault Yura's hurt! I'm so sorry! I'm a horrible dam!"

Victor quickly pushed Yuuri away from his chest, a look of utter disbelief plastered on his face as he started talking the second he caught a glimpse of Yuuri's crying brown eyes:

"No! No! No! No, Yuuri, it wasn't your fault Lyubov moya! Don't ever say that again! You're not a horrible dam, you're a wonderful dam! It wasn't your fault Yuratchka got hurt and it never will be! If anything it's my fault for not making it to the rink in time. I broke my promise...I promised I would protect both of you, but I failed. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I'm a horrible sire-"

"Stop! You're not a horrible sire! It wasn't your fault!"

"Then who's fault is it Yuuri?! If it wasn't for me, Yuri could have been saved sooner!"

"That's not true!"

"Yuuri-"

Victor stopped talking, scratching noises were coming from the bathroom door and Makkchin's whines were loud enough to be heard over the shower.

Yuuri and Victor both grew worried, the omega turning off the water, and Victor quickly putting on the clean clothes that they have in the bathroom. Once both were dressed (Victor almost stubbing his toe) they found Makkachin at the door.

The dog perked up once they both revealed themselves and started darting to the hall. Yuuri and Victor's worries grew even more and they ran, following Makkachin to Yuri's bedroom. The sight that greeted them put Yuuri on panic and Victor was looking around the room to make sure that there truly wasn't anyone in their house.

Yuri was crying, tears were falling from his eyes as he clutched his tiger plushie tightly.

Yuuri rushed over to his side, trying to calm his pup down: "Yura? Hey pup, it's okay. You're safe. You're safe baby, no one's gonna hurt you."

"I know." Yuri sobbed out: "No one did hurt me..."

Victor stopped his search, Yuuri looked confused. The alpha came by the bedside with his omega and both stared at Yuuri comfortingly.

"What is it, Yuratchka? What's the matter then?" Victor asked.

Yuri hesitated: "...Y-you guys were fighting...I heard you screaming..."

Something in their chest twisted, they both had guilty expressions plastered on their face, both unable to form a proper sentence.

"Yuri...That was..." Yuuri trailed off.

"Don't...don't say that again, please...It wasn't your fault...It never was..."

Victor and Yuuri got even more upset, looking close to tears.

"It wasn't your fault..." Yuri repeated: "It was mine."

Their expressions turned into disbelief.

"What? Yuri no! It was never your fault! This was your first-" Yuuri got cut off.

"It was! I was too stubborn. Yakov told me that practice ended, but I stayed longer...I could have been home half an hour before my heat...I wouldn't have gotten hurt..." Yuri replied.

"Yuratchka..." Victor trailed off: "That wasn't your fault."

"Then it isn't yours either!" Yuri cried: "...So please stop saying that it was...please." More tears began rushing down as Yuri began sobbing.

The truth hit harder than they thought, Yuuri jumped into the nest; his maternal instincts kicking in and his arms wrapped around his pup comfortingly. Victor, after making sure it was okay, got into the nest as well and pulled both omegas onto his lap, holding them close, wishing to never let go.

"Please don't say..." Yuri's voice cracked as he pleaded them not to go over blames and guilt all over again.

"Shh, it's okay." Yuuri whispered: "You don't have to speak baby...we got you. We're so sorry."

"It's not your fault Yura...not Yuuri's or mine." Victor agreed.

Yuri sniffed before giving them a small smile: "Then stop blaming yourselves and blame the asshole who thought it was a good idea to mess with the strongest dam and sire I know."

Victor and Yuuri began laughing quietly as they all hugged each other close, Makkachin curling by their legs, happy to see the family as one. They stayed by each other as Yuri went through the rest of his heat surrounded by the calming scents of his parents, knowing that no matter what, nothing could come between them.

"Mama? Papa?" Yuri called out quietly through the hug.

"Hm?" Victor hummed.

"You're not horrible. You're the best dam and sire a pup could ask for...I'm lucky." Yuri smiled into his plushie as he finally got into a deep sleep unaware of the biggest smiles growing on his parent's face as they clutched him even tighter and surrounded their big family (Yes, Makkachin too.) in comforting scents, reassuring one another that they are safe at last.

It wasn't their fault. If a time came to blame anyone, it would be to blame those who thought it was a good idea to mess with their family. A tip the world can learn from today would be; DON'T mess with Yuuri and Victor's pup.

You're either supporting them or supporting a bunch of bruises.

**Author's Note:**

> ...So, what do you guys think? My first attempt at something Alpha/Omega/Beta related? Is it good?  
> The thing is, I don't know much about this dynamic, I'm just writing on what I have read in other fanfics, so I hope this is good enough for a first try.
> 
> Also...I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE ALL THAT CAME FROM?!?!? LIKE DAMN! I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW MUCH ANGST I CAN PUSH ON MY WRITING AND I'M SORRY FOR ANY HEARTACHES!
> 
> Also, also: MaxMattel666, I am aware that Yuri presents after the events of 'Kiss It All Better' but this idea mainly came from it than 'Eleventeen'...I really hope you don't mind.


End file.
